1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutter knives for slash-quilts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fancy cloths called slash-quilt are known as materials for porches, bags, etc. As shown in FIG. 1, a slash-quilt cloth is made by superposing a plurality of cloths on one another, stitching them along a plurality of parallel stitch lines 6, and cutting the layers of cloths 5a between the parallel stitch lines 6 (see the arrow “X” in FIG. 1) except the lowermost layer 5, which is not cut and left to remain. The slash-quilt cloth thus obtained has unique and bulky feeling, or beauty.
As one of the cutter knives for making such slash-quilt cloths, a cutter knife disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3048727 is known. In the cutter knife disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3048727, the guide member for leading the cutting direction while an user is cutting a cloth is formed integrally with the casing of the cutter knife or is screwed to the casing of the cutter knife. Therefore, the replacement of the guide member is impossible, or may be burdensome.
In making of a slash-quilt cloth, it is desirable that the dimension of the overall width of the guide member is substantially equal to the pitch width between the parallel stitch lines 6, in order to smoothly cut the upper cloths 5a under a proper tension. On the other hand, the dimensions of the pitch width between the parallel stitch lines 6 will vary in many kinds of slash-quilts. Therefore, it is desirable to easily exchange the guide member for other ones having a various dimensions of overall width.
According to the cutter knife in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3048727, in the case that the guide member is formed integrally with the casing of the cutter knife, it is impossible to exchange the guide member of the cutter knife for other ones. Otherwise, in the case that the guide member is screwed to the casing of the cutter knife, exchange of the guide member for other ones is burdensome. Therefore, the cutter knives disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3048727 are unsuitable for widely use in making a variety kinds of slash-quilt cloths having different pitch widths between the stitch lines.